Tangled Webs
by RenSweets
Summary: Pain can make people do strange things, even go beyond their own true self to keep from hurting. Tangled lies and lives. Will they survive it?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kuroko No Basket!**

 **As sad as that is.**

* * *

Ever since the game against Kirisaki Daichi, Kuroko has been bothered. It wasn't because of the dirty way they played, though that held some issue with the boy. It was why they chose to play that way. He was sure they could win without such antics, so why then did they chose to hurt the opposing team once things didn't go their way? He had asked, though Hanamiya hadn't given him an honest answer.

He was sure he wasn't thinking to far into the matter, there had been something haunted behind those green brown eyes. Something that made Kuroko curious. He wanted to know what drove Hanamiya to act the way he did, he wanted to know the inner workings of his mind.

It may be purely selfish on his part, but he couldn't leave it be. Even though he would have to find out this information alone, he would do it. He couldn't possibly ask for help, with the way Hanamiya had hurt his teammates there was no possible way they cared about the whys. That just wasn't the type of person Kuroko was though. When he saw someone who looked like they were crying out for help, he would do so.

Even if he had to do it secretly.

The matter would have to wait though, until he could learn the things he needed to proceed he would have to watch from afar. And to do that he would have to find out the information he needed first. That would be a challenge all on its own. It wasn't like there was anyone he could ask, his team could care less about the uncrowned king.

Akashi would probably help if Kuroko asked, but he would want to know the whys and that just wouldn't do. And lying to Akashi was just to difficult.

Sighing Kuroko slowly made his way home, the cup held tightly in his hand was practically empty of its contents. He should have gotten a larger milkshake, since he didn't feel like making dinner he could have used the thick drink as a meal substitute for the night.

Night had fallen, and the wind was chilled. It was still early winter so the people around him were hurrying to the warmth's of their homes. Occasionally someone who bump into the six phantom player unaware he was walking ahead of them. It sometime bothered Kuroko, how often people ran into him, but he had gotten use to it over the years.

He was so annoyed at the moment he was unaware of the boy stumbling around in front of him. Eyes on the ground Kuroko continued forward not watching his surroundings until his slammed into a shuddering back in front of him.

The person grunted as the fell towards the cold sidewalk. "Son of a bitch." The voice grumbled sounding pained.

Kuroko's eyes snapped up landing on the very person he had been thinking about moment before. Hanamiya was on the ground his knees planted flat on the ground one hand flat in front of him, while the other was twisted around his back hovering over it, but not touching.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko said hurrying around towards the teen. He squatted down in front of the dark haired boy, trying to catch his attention, but his head was bowed.

"Hanamiya-San?" Kuroko said frowning. Why was he still on the cold concrete of the side walk? Had he hurt himself when he fell?

Suddenly those odd colored eyes were on him. Not brown but not green either, it was an odd mixer of the too, and they looked greatly pained.

"What the hell? Out of all the fucking people I had to run into tonight it had to be you." Hanamiya growled over at the blank faced Kuroko.

"Are you alright?" The small teen asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

"What the fuck do you care?" The downed teen snapped as he slowly stood, he wobbled for a moment before catching himself on a near by light pole.

"Am I not allowed to care?" Kuroko asked, why did it bother him so much? The look of pain on that face in front of him. He had hurt his Senpai, he shouldn't care about the boy in front of him, but for some odd reason he did. He cared if people he knew were hurt. Even ones like Hanamiya.

"What the hell are you going on about? Get away from me you fool!" Hanamiya pushed himself off the light pole then shooting forward until he wobbled on his feet once more, he went crashing to the ground again. He groaned.

Again Kuroko was rushing towards him. There was something definitely wrong here.

"Are you injured?" Kuroko asked breathless.

"That pisses me off, that damn impassive voice of yours."

Kuroko blinked. "I'm sorry, that is just my voice." He tilted his head again. "So, are you hurt? Do you need me to help you home?"

Discontent passed behind those dark eyes. "Again, why the hell do you care you little shit. Leave me the hell alone."

Kuroko sighed. "You don't have to be so hostile, I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your help!" Hanamiya suddenly screamed. "Get the fuck away from me already!"

Kuroko stood then his eyes searching, when he found what he was looking for he began to walk off, but he slowed a bit listening closely when Hanamiya muttered something.

"See... fake bastard. People don't help others." Kuroko almost missed those low words, he had to strain his hearing to catch them. After dropping his cup into the trash can he swiftly moved back towards the still kneeling teen. He thought for a moment, it was obvious he was injured somewhere, but where Kuroko didn't know.

The smaller boy shrugged, the only thing he could do was be gentle since the taller teen was unwilling to tell him what the issue was. Gripping those firm arms into his small hands Kuroko struggled to pull the boy to his feet.

Hanamiya flinched. "Shit, when the hell did you come back!" He snapped looking startled.

"Just stand up." Kuroko said still pulling at those arms. For once Hanamiya didn't have something nasty to say, the Daiichi player stood swaying as he did so. Again he groaned his face pained once more.

Frowning Kuroko swung the taller boys arm around his shoulder holding the older teen up.

"I'm small but you can lean on me some." Those blue eyes glanced up, Hanamiya's was drawn up in displeasure but he leaned ever so slightly into Kuroko's side.

The Seirin player thought for a moment, should he ask where his home was? Though the older teen hadn't looked pleased about the thought of going home the first time he had mentioned it. The hospital was a bit of a far distance and walking like this would take some time. Kuroko chewed on his lip, thinking.

Quickly deciding what to do the smaller boy took a sudden turn making the boy beside him stumble.

"Watch what your fucking doing would you!"

"You have a very foul mouth." Kuroko said displeased. He was only seventeen, so why did he speak in such a manner? Didn't his parents tell him using such language was rude.

"Don't talk to me like some damn annoying parent. I'll speak which ever way I damn well please." Hanamiya looked around at his surroundings. "Where the hell are you taking me?"

Kuroko stopped in front of a small house. "This is my house. Hold the railing while we climb the stairs."

* * *

What the hell was happening? Hanamiya was annoyed, in pain and very pissed. The one person he didn't want to see was currently helping him up a set of fucking stairs to his house. What was this shit? Out of all the people in this world to help him tonight, and it had to be this small fry of a boy. He couldn't even understand why he was helping him.

That damn face of his was impassive, and blank. Behind those blue eyes were questions he couldn't quite understand. The biggest problem, Hanamiya couldn't understand his motive behind him helping in the first place. Did he want something from him?

Not that Hanamiya would give him anything, he didn't ask for help and he sure the hell wouldn't have asked it of Kuroko Tetsuya of all people.

Because of him... because of this bastard he had lost and...

The smell of warm chocolate filled his nose as he was pulled into the warm house. Hanamiya stood frozen in the hallway his eyes scanning his surroundings. This place was so... warm and welcoming. So at odds of his own home.

"Chocolate." Hanamiya muttered unaware.

"What?" Kuroko asked frowning slightly over at the taller boy. He was pulling off his coat and shoes, placing the neatly on the rack and wall hanger.

"Why the hell am I here?" Hanamiya asked confused.

"You weren't going to tell me where you live, were you?" The point guard frowned.

"Hell no, I wasn't going to tell you where I live."

"Well, you're injured are you not? Since you wouldn't tell me where your house was, I brought you to mine. Come, remove your jacket. I'll make us something warm to drink."

Hanamiya blinked slowly. What the hell was this? Was it a trick or a trap? Was this some weird twisted pay back for hurting his team. It's not like he had wanted...

"Come Hanamiya-San." The boy said again frowning towards the confused darkest.

Slowly Hanamiya made his way down the hallway after removing his shoes. Maybe he should have left them on in case he had to run. Something seemed off here, there was no way this boy wanted to help him out of the goodness of his heart. People weren't hardwired that way no matter what some said.

"Sit." The plan emotionless voice demanded. Unaware he was following directions Hanamiya sat at the bar glancing around the room in front of him. This house, it smelled strongly of warm chocolate but it wasn't like that of a fresh baked cake or pudding. No it was something else, his eyes scanned the room until he found the reason for the sweet smell.

It was a candle, a chocolate candle was burning on the kitchen table. Suddenly Hanamiya was disappointed, then he caught himself. What the hell had he been expecting.

Kuroko was doing something over by the stove, slowly moving around the kitchen. A pot of milk seemed to be boiling on the stove as the blue haired boy pushed a stool towards a cabinet. Hanamiya wanted to tease him for his short stature but he was more curious about what he was doing. He reached up onto the highest shelf pulling something down that Hanamiya couldn't see.

He frowned, was it poison? Kuroko looked like the quite type that would poison his victims if he was a serial killer. His small back was blocking the older teens view as he added something with the milk.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hanamiya finally snapped inpatient.

"Hush, it's almost done." The older teen was getting the urge to pound on the smaller boy in front of that stove. Who the hell did he think he was ordering Hanamiya around. Then he stopped the moment he realized his train of thought was headed.

"Here." Kuroko said sitting a steaming cup in front of him. Hanamiya glanced down at the cup with suspicion. A dark mixture greeted him. The aroma coming from the cup was better then the candle.

"This?"

"It's hot chocolate." Kuroko said voice deadpan. "It's made with a chocolate bar, so hopefully its not to over powering for you."

"Why hot chocolate?" Why was his vision suddenly blurred.

"You muttered something about chocolate when you came in, so I thought you wanted some."

Glaring down at the cup Hanamiya took a quick sip of the hot drink, then sighed before he could catch himself.

"Good?" The boy in front of him asked lifting an eyebrow in question.

"It's decent." It's delicious, he really wanted to say. Hanamiya favorite thing in the world was chocolate.

"Why did you just lie?" The boy suddenly asked.

Hanamiya was currently very bothered. How was this boy reading him so well? Why didn't those blue eyes miss everything like others around him. He was strange and his face... it pissed Hanamiya off, so small and delicate his expression almost bored and empty.

People like Kuroko Tetsuya, that was the kind of people Hanamiya hated, the kind that were nice to those around them. The gentle type, the type you just really couldn't trust, because no one was truly kind. There was always a motive behind it, always a reason for someones gentle words and sweet smiles. Not that Kuroko was smiling, at least not that he could tell.

His face was annoyingly blank.

"I didn't lie." Hanamiya snapped. No way in hell, he was going to let this little bastard crawl under his skin.

Hanamiya was the spider in waiting, Kuroko was the defenseless firefly headed for his web. So bright and unaware of the danger lurking in front of him. Hanamiya could easily snap his neck, chew on the bones under that pale flesh. If he wanted he could erase this boy from the earth.

"You are a liar." Kuroko said, sipping at his own drink.

"Leave me the hell alone." _Stop reading me so damn well you meddling prick_. He had to bite his tongue from actually saying that. He could at least be a bit grateful to the Seirin player in front of him. For a moment.

"Are you warmed up at least?" The small teen asked, again tilting his head to the side.

"I'm... fine." He needed to get the hell out of this house before this boy saw to much. He had an image to hold, he must not let it slip. Hanamiya stood then getting ready to escape but his eyes they fell towards that inviting cup of hot chocolate. It had been very good, the richness of the chocolate had been heaven on his tongue.

A small hand reached out for that cup taking it away. Hanamiya frowned, he didn't give a crap. It's not like he needed anyone kindness. He stomped towards the front door, easily sliding on his shoes. He didn't want to be in this warm welcoming house anymore. Pulling the door open he looked out into the darkness.

So cold and empty. So dark and filled with an overwhelming feeling of disdain.

"Hanamiya-Kun?"

"What now!" The agitated teen asked whipping his head around. Then he stopped, eyes becoming clouded. Kuroko was standing behind him, his arm outstretched a metal to-go cup in his small hands.

"Take some hot chocolate with you, it will keep you warm while you walk home."

Some reflex had Hanamiya gripping the hot cup. Had he made a fresh batch? Why?

"Don't expect a damn thank you." The dark hair boy snapped. He rushed out of the house then slamming the door behind him.

What the hell was that? Why had... That boy was to strange. The cup in his hand was very warm as he walked home.

Kindness, there was always a reason behind it. Always a shadow of self satisfaction behind helpful gestures. They could not be trusted, he would not trust them.

* * *

Sighing Kuroko headed back towards the kitchen. He hadn't planed on making food but helping someone so much bigger then him walk had made him hungry. He pulled out a cup of noodles, it wasn't the best thing in the world but Kuroko wasn't picky. As long as it filled him, he didn't really care what it tasted like.

He stood in front of the microwave as the noodles cooked, thinking. Hanamiya, though he probably wouldn't admit it out loud had looked very touched about the cup of hot chocolate. For just a split second his eyes had clouded with tears when he saw the mug full of the steaming drink.

That pained Kuroko somehow. Why had he looked so sad about getting a warm drink from someone? Didn't his mother make them for him? Kuroko's mother always made him hot chocolate when she wasn't away on business. Even his dad took time to make him something when it was cold out. His parents were very busy people though. So Kuroko didn't see them often, maybe about three times a year, five if he was lucky.

The microwave beeped then making Kuroko sigh. He wouldn't be able to see my parents until the next holiday, he wish Christmas would hurry up already so they could have their two weeks off. He wanted to eat his mothers cooking, and listen to his dads deep kind voice.

Moving around to the bar he was about to sit in the seat Hanamiya once was, that's when he saw it. The blood on the seat of the chair and the bottom rails of the back. Quickly sitting his food down he ran towards the door sliding on his shoes before running out. Eyes scanning the streets around him he was disappointed, he couldn't see the point guard, and he hadn't known which direction he headed.

Why was he bleeding? And from where the blood was located on the seat it had to be coming from his back. Had he gotten into a fight? The wind picked up then making him shutter, he hurried back into the house. There was nothing he could do about the matter now. If he would have realized Hanamiya was injured enough to bleed, he wouldn't have allowed him to leave.

* * *

"Kuroko! Are you listening?" Kagami snapped glancing down at the boy walking beside him.

"What? Sorry Kagami-Kun, did you say something?" Kagami frown. What was wrong with him?

"Are you not feeling well?"

Kuroko blinked. "I feel fine, I was just thinking about the test we having coming up in class."

Glaring Kagami looked away. It had gotten a little easier for him to read Kuroko, easy enough for him to know the boy walking beside him was lying. So where was he in that mind of his, and what the hell was so important he was ignoring the things around him.

"Let's just hurry to practice." Kagami said moving faster. Maybe the boy was just tired, he did seem to have dark circles under his eyes.

"I'm going to stop by the bathroom first, I'll see you there." Again Kagami frowned but shrugged it off. If it was something important he would tell someone eventually.

The gym was already bustling by the time Kagami got out of the locker room. The team was running drills as Coach looked on her clip board in hand eyes watching closely.

"Kagami-Kun, Where's Kuroko-Kun?" She asked frowning.

"Bathroom, he'll be here soon enough." Kagami stopped beside her watching to see what she saw, the team was moving perfectly in sync the ball being passed effectively around the court. The first years eyes landed on Kiyoshi his knee was in a brace but he didn't seem to be having any problems with his movements.

Kagami was still pissed about the game against Kirisaki Daichi, that Hanamiya bastard really pissed him off. What the hell kind of basketball team was that? There plays were good, but there was such an underhanded bullshit in their plays Kagami was surprised they hadn't been caught yet. Why must they fight so dirty.

"Kagami-Kun, lets practice."

"Ah!" Kagami jumped back almost falling over the bench. Kuroko was now standing beside him face blank watching him. If Kagami wasn't mistaken there was a flash of amusement in those blue depths.

"Don't sneak up on people! Make noise when you walk dammit!"

"You two stop playing around and practice!" Coach snapped slapping Kagami and Kuroko on the back of the head with her clip board.

* * *

Kuroko was tired when he reached home. His legs were aching and the tips of his fingers stung from passing the ball so hard. He loved this feeling, loved the pain in his joints and the sweat on his brow. It made him feel fulfilled to be supporting his team.

Dropping his bags and shoes at the door he slowly made his way towards the bathroom. The first thing he needed to do was start a bath, if he didn't get clean soon he'd fall asleep without bathing. Though he had cleaned up some after practice he didn't shower in the locker rooms. He was still feeling bothered by Hanamiya's behavior yesterday.

Bathing quickly he got out, he still needed to eat dinner before he went to bed for the night. He had no homework today since tomorrow was Saturday so he could sleep in. That's all he needed to do, once he slept his tired body would be much better.

And when tomorrow came, he would right out what he could about Hanamiya Makoto.

* * *

 **Hello readers! Hope you enjoyed the first part of the story! I love the bad guys in shows, Hanamiya was one of my favorite Characters even though he was a total ass. I still love him to death though, so I had to write a fic about two of my favorite people! Let me know how you feel about it so far the next chapter will be done soon.**

 **I'm an extreme multi tasker so I'm writing more then one story at a time but I plan to update regularly.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trigger warning for abuse!**

 **Rated M for a reason, read with caution.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Kuroko had ran into Hanamiya. His research on the older boy hadn't really came up with much. There was only so much he could find out with school records that he had stolen. Maybe it was wrong of him to do that but he was quite curious. He used his low presence to his advantage and slipped his way into Kirisaki high school one day in the hopes of finding something promising.

He had been greatly disappointed. Kuroko learned of Hanamiya's genius IQ, though it wasn't shocking the boy was intelligent the shocking part had been how high it was. That explained why he was so good at analyzing the possible attack patterns of other basketball teams. Not really helpful to Kuroko's cause though.

The most amazing thing he had found was the fact that Hanamiya, someone who was so underhanded in basketball was on the disciplinary committee. Did he use the same force on the court on the disobedient students of school?

While he creeping around the unfamiliar school Kuroko finally caught sight of his current conquest.

The older boy was slowly making his way through the campus, his back straight his head held high. Other students calmly greeted him as he walked past. His face was almost relaxed, at peace even so at odds of how he was on court that Kuroko found himself staring to deeply at that stoic face. Kuroko quietly followed behind him watching when it accord to him.

He was acting like a stalker...

The phantom boy was about to leave when a loud voice screamed out.

"Makoto! Get over here now." The phantom froze watching. A large man was beckoning towards the now stopped teen, his back was no longer as proud his shoulders suddenly hunched.

What was happening?

A small part of Kuroko was almost afraid to find out, but his feet, they moved on their own quickly, silently following after. Kuroko had a bad feeling about this, about the man waiting for Hanamiya. Some wild small part of the blue hair boy wanted to scream for Hanamiya to not follow.

"Coming father." The older teen said his voice void of emotion.

Father? Kuroko studied the man, he was tall almost as tall as Midorima-Kun his shoulders were to brood. His long arms were thick and coiled with muscles. He looked like one of those professional wrestlers you saw on TV. And the man looked nothing like Hanamiya. While Hanamiya's hair was black the others man's was quite light, dark greenish eyes were at odds with his fathers honey brown ones.

Maybe Hanamiya took after his mother?

Kuroko blinked stumbling back as a group of guys hurried past him. His sight of the two men he had just been watching was now blocked as the students moved by. There was a commotion of some sort that Kuroko couldn't see. A sharp sound of flesh against flesh echoed making some of the boys in front of Kuroko pause.

"Damn, why did he hit him?" Someone whispered.

"Hush, don't get involved, it's not our business." Someone else said voice hushed pushing the people in front of him forward.

Hit? Someone got hit?

Finally the crowd in front of Kuroko dissipated giving him a clear view once more. Hanamiya's father was gone, but the point guard, he stood a few feet away. Head bowed hand on his inflamed cheek. Why? What had happened? Had his father been mad at him for something?

* * *

What kind of bullshit day was this? It had all been going quite smoothly until that bastard had to show up all hot tempered. Hanamiya hated that mans guts, hated it so desperately that he wished the man would just fucking die already.

He was forced to call that man father even though he was nothing of the sort. He had to live with his rude over-barring ass even though it made Hanamiya want to vomit. All because it had been his mothers wish, and Hanamiya, he couldn't go against his mothers wishes.

Slowly the boy made his way through the streets. He was in a foul mood, and the only way to fix it would be to go see his mom. It had been a few weeks since he had dropped by, she would be excited to see him. He was sure of that much. Grabbing her favorite thing in this world he quickly headed towards her.

She was the calm presents he needed on bad days. Today was one hell of a bad day.

The smell of a hospital always made his stomach turn. It reeked of fading souls and unfinished promises. Just by being here Hanamiya felt like the flowers in his hands began to wilt from the darkening hope those in the building carried.

The hope that their loved ones will heal, the hope that the pain will stop. That wasn't always the case though was it? So many came through these doors and never left. Some left but not with a beating heart and a smile on their faces.

One day even Hanamiya himself would end up in this building and would never leave.

It would be a depressing thought if he cared. He didn't though, he could care less if he lived or died. Living was hard, it took patients and understanding. It took a fighting spirit to keep your feet moving up towards the next step. Dying didn't scare him, living on the other hand it was frightening. It was lonely and dark and filled with so much hate it left a foul taste in his mouth.

These day's the only thing that kept him a float on this horrid ride that was his life was his mother.

Hanamiya quietly pushed open the door to his moms hospital room, as to not wake her in case she was resting. Slowly on quite feet he made his way in, he smiled softly when his mothers deep green eyes found him.

"Makoto, hello beautiful baby." She smiled sweetly, though years of sickness had warn her down; had taken some of the light out of her gentle eyes. She was once so vibrant and full of life now though, something dark and evil coursed through her veins slowly stealing her life away.

"Hey mom." Hanamiya's grip tightened on the stems of the bouquet he held. She didn't look to well today, her complexion was pasty, her eyes heavy with exhaustion.

"Did you bring me flowers?" She asked as she adjusted the oxygen tubes around her nose.

"Yes, Dahlia's there your favorite but the season for them is almost up so I wanted to bring you some."

A gentle smile. "That was sweet of you baby, why don't you put them in a vase for me."

Hanamiya did just that, easily making his way around the room. She had a nice collection of flower vases now from all the times, he had brought her flowers. He picked the one he knew was her favorite, as gently as possible Hanamiya placed the pink flowers into the emerald vase.

"Where would you like them?"

"Sit them by the window for me please, then come sit and talk with me. I want to know everything you've been doing baby."

This was the part Hanamiya didn't like about his visit with his mother. Having to talk about his life, having to speak on the things he does. Having to boldly lie to her.

Hanamiya sat, pulling a chair as close to the bed as his long legs allowed.

"So, tell me. How's school? Are you grades okay?" It was always the first question out of her mouth and it always made Hanamiya want to smile.

"I'm top of my class mom." He'd be damned if he let his grades drop.

"Of course you are, you're so intelligent. I worry though, so young and always so busy."

Hanamiya sighed. "I'm not that busy." The first lie. He barely had any free time. With his part time job, club and school work he could barely breath. Then there was his bastard of a step father. He was a full time job all on his own to deal with.

"How's your basketball club? Are you enjoying yourself? I know you played a game a few weeks back how did that go?"

Hanamiya forced a smile. "I'm enjoying myself, and the game, we didn't win but it was no big deal." Lie two. It was a huge deal, and losing had brought about a punishment that he could swear he could still feel.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure you'll win the next one, you have so much talent for it."

The smile he was forcing almost crumbled. Talent, he wouldn't say that. Talent was Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami. Talent was Kiyoshi and those brown eyes that fought so hard to win. He hated such over-barring talent, he hated it because... basketball didn't mean the same thing to him as it did them.

"How's your father doing? He's been so busy lately he hasn't been able to stop by. I really worry about him. He works so hard for us." His mother, she sighed happily. Hanamiya's facade he was holding in place almost made him vomit. He loved his mother, but he hated lying to her. He hated the bastard she loved. She loved that man more then she loved him and it killed Hanamiya inside.

"I wish I could see him." She muttered, her green eyes dreamy. "You're taking care of him for me aren't you baby? He gave up so much for us, it's only fair we do the same for him."

 _You ask to much of me!_ The boy wanted to snap. Why was it his job to take care of that drunk, why was it his responsibility to deal with that man.

"I'm taking care of everything for you mom. Don't worry." _I love you as much as I hate you._ Hanamiya thought. He hated himself for it, the hate he had for his mother. He loved her with everything he had but... God he hated her. She was so blind about that man and his personality, she ignored the things she didn't wish to see.

She was lovely as she was cruel. Her own addiction's had put her here. Her own selfish need was killing her, and she left this burden on Hanamiya's shoulders. And god help him, he couldn't refuse her.

"It's getting late baby, you should head home before it gets to dark."

Hanamiya stood then leaning down to kiss his mother on the cheek.

"Make sure to rest okay mom?"

"Of course baby. I love you, come see me again when you're not so busy." Smiling slightly Hanamiya turned to go until he saw those pink flowers.

"Mom, the flowers you love so much... Do you know the meaning of them?"

She smiled. "No, but I'm guessing you do?"

"Proud love without compromise." It was almost fitting, with how she felt about her husband.

"Oh, that's lovely. They are my favorite because your father gave me some on our first date. Then I got them every year after on our anniversary." She smiled thoughtfully. "Like father like son, bringing me the same flowers."

Hanamiya left. His mood had not been fixed by seeing her. No, it had only worsened. He did not want to be compared to that man. Not him, anyone but him. He was nothing like Hanamiya, Hirokita. The only thing those two had in common was their last names and he hadn't had a choice in the matter.

He was stomping through the streets, rushing home. His face felt heated because of his rage, he loathed being compared to that man. It didn't take him long before he was rushing through the door of his house. The foul smell of alcohol and cigarettes filled the air making Hanamiya gag.

How hard was it to open a window to air the damn place out? Dropping his bag at the door he moved through the house slamming open windows. It smelled so damn bad in here, filthy bastard. Why couldn't he at least keep the place clean.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Close those fucking windows, I don't pay the heating bill for you to waste the shit by letting the cold air in." Hirokita snapped as he sauntered into the living room.

"Tch, it's smells disgusting in here. Don't live like a fucking pig and I wouldn't have to air the damn place out."

"The hell did you just say to me?" Here it came.

The beer in his fathers hand went sailing through the air and before Hanamiya could dodge it, it slammed into the back of his head making him stumble. Son of the bitch that hurt. That damn beer was full for fuck sake.

Hand holding his head Hanamiya turned. Like hell he was going to cower in front of this bastard. He had taken worse anyways, a beer can to the back of his head wasn't shit.

"It should be pretty clear, you're fucking filthy. Clean up after yourself damn it and take a fucking shower!" He smelled like a stale bar and whores. Lousy asshole sleeps around so much it was surprising he hadn't gotten some incurable STD.

Hanamiya got lucky this time, easily blocking the fist that came sailing towards his face. The teen took a few steps back raising his fist.

"Going to hit me back asshole? What would your mother say if I went and saw her after you left marks on me?"

Hanamiya flattered. That was his mistake, because the thick leather belt Hirokita wore around his waist came off. The thick strap felt like blades cutting through his flesh as it slammed against his chest. Staggering back Hanamiya grabbed at his chest. Damn it, that fucker he ripped through his damn skin with that shit. Ruined another shirt too.

"How hard is it to do what you're told. Got a problem with the smell, clean this shit hole better." Again that belt tore through his skin. He dropped to his ass, he should really learn to keep his mouth shut.

"Get the hell out of here! I have people coming over for drinks so unless you want to be the piece of ass under someone you better stay gone for the night."

Hanamiya fought a shudder as he hurried out of the house, no way in hell was he going to be someones bitch for the night. Now the only problem at hand besides the bleeding was where the hell he was going to stay tonight. He didn't have enough money for a hotel and his team mates parents would just make him go home.

Sighing and in pain Hanamiya walked. He had to zip up his jacket to hide the wounds, the last thing he needed was the attention of the police. They wouldn't help him, not when his low life of a step father was the Chief of Police. Hanamiya started laughing hysterically as he moved through the streets, being beaten by a man who's job was to help people like him.

How fucking ironic was that?

His body throbbing he moved, the only thing he could think to do for a while was to spend a few hours in the book store until it closed. At least he would be warm for the time being.

* * *

The weather had gotten much colder. The wind was whipping through the streets and bite at the exposed skin of Kuroko's cheeks. He needed to hurry home, his hair was still slightly damp from the long night of practice and he didn't want to catch a cold by wandering around in the chilly night air.

Practice had ran longer then normal, with winter cup finals slowly closing in. There was only a few more games for Seirin to win before they got to play against Akashi. It was an excitingly frightening thought, he knew Kagami and his team would win though. There was just something so confident in the thought that there was no way to deny it.

Quite giggles from a group of girls that walked by made Kuroko smile slightly. Their chose of topic? None other the Kise Ryota the photo book they held had a large picture of him on the front. Even when he wasn't around he was wowing girls.

Nigou was walking a bit ahead of him, his tail wagging happily, his tongue hanging out as his tiny paws carried him across the cold concrete sidewalk. Kuroko was content with just watching him walk happily towards home when the dogs froze whining softly. Kuroko frowned as the dog shot down an alley way beside the bookstore barking.

Concerned for his dog, the small boy quickly rushed after him into the dark alley. He came to a quick halt when he saw someone sitting on the ground. Back pressed against the wall, legs sprawled out in front and head tilted down so I couldn't make out the face. It was definitely male though he was to large to be a female, his shoulders to wide.

Nigou moved farther forward barking, the man against the wall glanced up grimacing.

"Are you cold?" Kuroko about jumped out of his skin at the gentleness of that voice.

"Hanamiya?" Kuroko asked moving towards the boy.

The boy jumped. "Dammit, again. Why is it you again?"

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but I do live around here." Kuroko said stepping a bit closer.

Hanamiya groaned. His hand moving to his chest. Kuroko's eyes brows dropped low, he couldn't make much out in the darkness. What he could make out was the fact despite the cold he seemed to be sweating. A fever maybe?

"Just go away." The older boy said, his voice low.

Kuroko frowned, did he really think he'd leave him out here in the cold? Moving forward Kuroko leaned forward gripping at the boys arms to lift him off the ground.

Hanamiya hissed. Pulling back quickly from the smaller boys touch.

"You're injured." Kuroko stated, suddenly concerned.

"What's it to you?" Hanamiya snapped voice annoyed.

Kuroko chew on the inside of his cheek. He didn't want to make Hanamiya upset by being forceful but he couldn't leave him sitting out in the cold, injured.

"Come on, you can come to my house." Kuroko suggested, hoping that would work better then demanding him to follow me.

"Go the hell away!" Hanamiya said leaning his head against the wall. "You're a bigger annoyance then any wounds I may or may not have."

"Why are you being so difficult? Just come with me, my parents travel for work so I have the place to myself. It will at least be warm."

"Just go away would you."

Fed up Kuroko grab a hold of Hanamiya's arm pulling as hard as he could. Again the taller boy hissed like an angry cat but at least he stood. He wobbled for a moment until he steadied. He was glaring down at the boy in front of him his green eyes angry.

Frowning Kuroko pulled Hanamiya along behind him, though he didn't struggle to get away but he did seem to be reluctant to follow. Kuroko didn't know what he was going to do once they made it to his house. It was obvious the older teen was hurt, from the way he was moaning as he walked and the heat coming off his skin.

It was so cold out tonight there was no way the boy stumbling beside him wasn't running a high fever. He was too warm before how cold it was.

Kuroko was more then a little happy when his home came into view. He knew it was warm and he also knew he would be able to find out how bad Hanamiya was injured. Which was his true concern at the moment.

The tall raven teen had lost his reluctance as they walk now he was simply stumbling beside him, mumbling and moaning softly to himself. Kuroko was worried, there was a bright flush to the taller boys cheeks and sweat on his forehead. And the arm Kuroko wasn't gripping was holding on to his chest as if he was greatly pained.

It was a bit harder to get Hanamiya up the stairs this time with how unstable he was on his feet tonight and the two teens did an odd drunken dance up the stairs. Nigou was bouncing around Kuroko's feet whining softly to get into the warm house. Kuroko could understand the sentiment it was to cold for Kuroko's liking outside.

Once the door was finally open Nigou quickly shot inside barking happily before finally finding his bed and plopping down.

"Can you get your shoes off yourself, or do you need help?" Kuroko asked looking up Hanamiya, but if he was looking for a reply he was sadly mistaken. The point guard was in such a dazed state that for a moment the phantom player was afraid he would faint right then and there.

Uncaring about the floors in the house Kuroko quickly pulled Hanamiya into the house towards the living room. Unsure of his injuries the blue haired boy took great care with helping the dazed teen lay on the couch.

This was the first time Kuroko really hated his size, it was so hard to move someone around who was so much bigger then him. Especially someone who was currently so out of it. Glancing down Kuroko chewed on his lip before pulling Hanamiya up enough for the smaller boy to pull off his coat.

Once he dumped the black jacket on the ground Kuroko was floored with worry and anger. The gray long sleeved shirt the teen wore was torn and bloody. For a few moments Kuroko didn't know what to do or how to process this. How he got the wounds on his chest because he was sure it was no fight, but until he got the shirt off he wouldn't be able to look at the wounds close enough.

Getting to his feet Kuroko rushed to the bathroom grabbing the first aid kid under the sink and headed to the kitchen for a cool glass of water. Once he was sure he had everything he needed to made his way back to the passed out teen on his couch and got to work cutting the ruined shirt off.

Once he got the shirt cut off he had to once again pull Hanamiya into a sitting position to pull the shirt off his sweat covered back. When he did that he was floored by the old infected wounds on his lower back. Kuroko swallowed, this must have been the reason for the blood on his chair the night Hanamiya was here.

Kuroko felt awful. The gashes on his back were long and inflamed the edges rough looking. It was no wonder the boy had a fever. Eyes cloudy with tears Kuroko made fast work cleaning the wounds on this back while supporting the ravened teens chest to keep him from falling forward. Positive the wounds were properly cleaned he tapped some gauze over them before laying him back down.

Then he made slow work of the slits on his chest. There was only two but they were red and angry looking, and very fresh maybe only hours old. Slowly Tetsuya cleaned them with an alcohol whip worried when the stinging didn't wake the sleeping boy. Once cleaning was done he added an ointment. Now came the hard part again, sitting Hanamiya up so he could wrap bandages over his chest once he had the white fabric secured Kuroko gently slid a throw pillow under the teens back before laying him back.

Sighing with frustration the blue haired boy stuck the thermometer in Hanamiya's ear checking his temp. Blue eyes took in the high heat the boy was giving off with a frown, 102.6. Digging through the first aid kit pale fingers found the box of cool packs before ripping one open and placing it on the warm forehead.

Now the hardest part of all, getting some medication in Hanamiya. Waking him up didn't seem to be an option at the moment because he hadn't woke from the cleaning of his wounds. Or when he was lifted up several times.

Simply pouring water and medication into his mouth would make a mess. Biting his lip and feeling like he was doing something criminal Kuroko popped a fever reducers and antibiotic into his mouth before taking a good sip of water.

It was almost comical what he was about to do but he couldn't think of another way. Trying not to think about warm lips Kuroko quickly pressed his lips to Hanamiya's using his fingers to pull slightly on the warm teens chin to get him to open his mouth. Squeezing his eyes closed as not to look at Hanamiya's face Kuroko let the water and meds slid into the warm mouth under his. Using the hand he just moved from Hanamiya's chin he massaged the fevered teens throat, satisfied when Hanamiya swallowed.

Kuroko was worried the moment Hanamiya began to choke, scared the medication got stuck the frantic teen took another mouth full of water and repeated his last action.

Pulling back Kuroko waited then sighed in reliefe when Hanamiya swallowed again without choking. Standing the short teen moved to the tallest feet removing his boots and finding a warm blanket to lay over him. Satisfied his sleep would at least be warm Kuroko settled on the floor beside the couch laying his head on the small section of cushion right by Hanamiya jean clad hips.

Before he was even aware what was happening sleep pulled him under.

* * *

 **Yes yes, chapter two for you fine readers. Yes I went and put in a medicated kiss in lol. I wonder how our hot tempered bad boy is going to feel when he wakes up to find he's in Kuroko's house! Thanks for reading and leave me some feed back. Chapter 3 is in the works!**

 **XOXOXOX**


	3. Chapter 3

Hanamiya woke with a jerk, the smell of warm chocolate filling his nose. His head was throbbing painfully and he was freezing. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes the teen looked around trying to figure out where the hell he was and he glanced down at his bare chest. Why the hell he was missing his jacket and shirt.

He frowned down at his bandaged chest confused. The sofa he was laying on was soft and a bit short for his tall frame. The smell of the chocolate smelled familiar, but the headache pounding at the back of his head was making him hazy.

Then he felt it a small hand on his thigh, he jerked up looking down at his legs and saw none other then Kuroko Tetsuya. The damn boy was laying on his thighs sleeping his face relaxed his small body curled up beside the couch as he sat up sleeping.

Why in the hell? Ah, now he remembered. The little bastard found him in the alley after he collapsed. That was just his damn luck, being picked up like a damn stray dog. He didn't know if he should be grateful or pissed. Why did this kid keep bothering with his ass. He hurt his teammates. He was the last person that should want to help him.

Hanamiya looked down when Kuroko began mumbling in his sleep before he jerked awake looking frantically around. The taller boy was slightly stunned, that was the most emotion he had seen on the phantom boys face before.

Kuroko quickly turned his head towards Hanamiya making the older boy flinch back. The worry present on that boys face... Was it truly for him? Or was it a facade?

"Hanamiya-Kun, how are you feeling? Do you mind if I take your temperature again?"

Again? He had done it once before? Makoto licked his dry lips, eyes narrowed. "Will it keep you from bothering me if I let you?"

"You're ill, bothering you if unavoidable." Face blank Kuroko stood, quickly leaving the room before hurrying back. Before Hanamiya could even pop off at the mouth Kuroko stuck the thermometer in his mouth hitting the button. Sighing the point guard sat still long enough for the stupid thing to do what it was suppose to so he wouldn't have to do it again.

When it beeped Kuroko quickly pulled it out of his mouth glancing down at it. Again Hanamiya saw that flicker of worry.

"It's still really high, 103. I'm going to get you some water and medication. The wounds on your back were infected so I need you to take it. Without argument."

Before he could even object to the idea the boy hurried off once more. Sighing Hanamiya lay back on the couch. If his body didn't hurt so damn bad, and his head wasn't throbbing he would blow this place so fast the little firefly wouldn't know what hit him.

"Can you sit up by yourself or do you need help?" Kuroko asked suddenly beside the tallest.

"Shit! Make some damn noise would you!" Hanamiya snapped glancing up at the impassive face.

"I apologize. I don't mean to do it." Sure he didn't. The little ass probably got a kick out of scaring the hell out of people with his disappearing acts.

"Why are you doing this?" The spider asked glaring up at the boy as he slowly sat himself up. Damn that bastard of a step dad did a number on his body this time. He fucking hurt all over.

"Because I can." Was the only answer he got before a few pills and a glass of water was handed over to him.

What the hell did that mean? Because he can. Was this kid some kind of idiot. No one did this kind of thing for no damn reason. It was suspicious as hell, and it didn't make Hanamiya feel safe at all. But since his body hurt and he felt like shit, he took the meds and downed the glass of water before flopping back on the couch.

Might as well get his feel of a homey environment while he could.

* * *

Kuroko was chewing worriedly on the inside of his cheek. Hanamiya-Kun didn't look any better today then he did when he passed out last night. Which wasn't what Kuroko was hoping for. No, he was hoping he would at least have a bit of color back to his pale skin besides the red hue to his fevered cheeks.

Hanamiya-Kun was also not being as loud mouth and rude as he normally was which was bothersome all on its own. He must be feeling truly horrible if he didn't want to start an argument.

"Are you hungry?" Kuroko asked sitting on the edge of the sofa staring down at the boy. The boy who currently looked bothered by the close proximity.

"Can you even cook?" Hanamiya shot back voice filled with false venom. Kuroko almost smiled it was getting a bit easier for him to read the boy laying in his home. That rude attitude and angry eyes seemed to be fake. Then again maybe Kuroko was looking to far into things because he didn't want Hanamiya to be the type of person who hurt others for his own gain.

"A bit, I can at least make hot pots and a few other small things. Would you be able to stomach miso soup and rice?" Tilting his head to the side some he waited, trying to read the emotions playing behind those odd eyes.

"As long as you aren't planning on poisoning the shit, I'll attempt to eat it."

He almost frowned. "I get the feeling you think I'm trying to hurt you." The powder blue boy said lightly staring into the others eyes.

Hanamiya gave a chipped laugh. "Hell yea I do. No one is nice for no reason. Plus I hurt your damn team, why the hell are you helping me? It's pissing me off that I can't figure your strange ass out."

The phantom boy thought it over for a moment. Not wanting to give the wrong answer or upset his guest.

"I'm helping you because I want to. I don't like to see others injured."

This seemed to make Hanamiya angry. He shot up on the couch gasped for a moment before seeming to catch himself.

"Bullshit, you must have more of a reason then that. I don't believe shit like that so damn easily. You just wanted to help because your kind? Is that the shit I'm suppose to believe." He snapped glaring at Kuroko.

"I want to help you Hanamiya-Kun, there is no other reason. I can promise you that."

"Stop lying! What the hell would your team think of you if they found out you were helping me? Did you ever think about that firefly?" Hanamiya practically yelled. His face growing more angry by the moment.

"What I do outside of school and basketball does not concern my team. I am hurting no one by helping you."

Furious now Hanamiya reached out grabbing Kuroko by the collar of his shit roughly pulling him forward. "Your team will be hurt by this and you damn well know it Kuroko. Don't sit there and lie to my face and think I can't see that bullshit from a mile away. I hurt Kiyoshi, I know you are angry about that. I know your team is angry, so why are you helping me!? I want the truth."

"I am upset you hurt my Senpai and yes you are correct my team is angry. But that has nothing to do with the fact you are injured now and I want to help you."

Hanamiya shoved Kuroko so roughly he fell backwards of the couch catching his arm on the coffee table as he slammed into the ground. The smaller boy was stunned as pain shot up his back and down his arm.

* * *

Hanamiya was frozen, what the hell had he just done? In his anger he had lashed out and hurt the boy who was helping him. He practically throw the boy across the room, of his own home. He attacked him like his god awful father would.

His arm even made some sick cracking noise as it slammed into the table.

He couldn't breath. He was turning into his monster of a father. He didn't want that, he didn't want to be like that man. He didn't want to hurt people.

"Hanamiya-Kun? Your breathing is labored, are you alright?" Why? Why the hell was this stupid firefly talking like nothing just happened. Like he didn't just get shoved in his own home by a guest he brought back to help.

He didn't understand this kid. He didn't! And it made his scared, what the hell did he want from him? Why was he helping him?

"Hanamiya-Kun?" There was an urgancy to Kuroko's voice that Hanamiya couldn't quite place, because he was struggling. Struggling to breathe, and it hurt. It hurt to take a breathe every time he tried.

Suddenly a hand was on the back of his head pushing his forehead to his knees he didn't remember raising. That small hand locked in his hair rubbing gently making the panicked teen want to cry.

He hated kind people. They were unpredictable and that... that was frightening.

"Calm deep breathes Hanamiya-Kun, it's just a panic attack. Nothing to worry about, you're fine." How can a voice so flat and emotionless sound so soothing and kind? It made no sense.

"Why?" Hanamiya whispered. "Why are you kind to people who don't deserve it?"

He had hurt his team on purpose so he could win. So he wouldn't have to be beaten again, so his damn father could win the bet him and his shitty friends placed on high school teams. He had selfishly asked his team mates to hurt other so they could win easily. They never asked why, they knew. They knew what his dad did, but they couldn't help. No one could, so they became bad guys just to keep him from getting one less beating.

"Because I don't like it when others hurt. Physically or emotionally. I do not understand what is so hard to understand about that?"

The hand in his hair was soothing, so damn calming that Hanamiya felt it was now easier for him to breathe.

"Because, kindness comes with a price." Hanamiya said lifting his head back up, but that hand in his hair didn't leave. It still stroked gently and even that damn emotionless face calmed Hanamiya, which was laughable.

"My kindness comes with no price. I won't abandon you if you need help, that I promise you." When the hand left his hair Hanamiya found he wished it was still there. "Now, I'm going to prepare us some lunch since we slept well in to the afternoon."

* * *

Something was odd here and it was frustrating the hell out of Kagami. There was a presence missing as he moved through the hallways of the school towards the gym. Something that was staring right in front of him and yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

What the hell was he over looking?

The sound of basketball's and Coach yelling out drills was the first thing Kagami was aware of as he pushed the gym doors open. The squeak of shoes and the smell of sweat was heavy in the air.

"Move faster! Don't slow down!" Coach barked out watching as the boys ran back and forth over the court.

"You're late Kagami!" Riko yelled glaring over at the red head as he stopped beside her.

"I had clean up duty after class." Kagami said frowning down at his coach. What the hell was bothering him so badly?

"Well get to running, since you actually have a reason to be late I won't give you extra laps. Kuroko is another story all together, little punk is late too."

Kagami froze, finally realizing what was bothering him. It was Kuroko! His little shadow wasn't here, hadn't been here all day. Which was not like him at all, the tall teen had never seen Kuroko miss a day of school yet.

"He's not at school." Kagami said glancing around the gym, in the hopes the little brat would pop up from his vanishing act.

"Is he sick?" Riko asked sounding worried. She couldn't have one of players sick when they had a game in only a few days.

"I don't know, I haven't spoken with him today." Kagami moved to his bag he dropped by the bench when he entered pulling out his cell phone.

"Why doesn't Kagami have to run!" Izuki whined from the court.

"Hush! We're trying to find out why Kuroko-Kun isn't here today." Some of the players stopped dead in their tracks as if just realizing one of their team mates wasn't on the court with them. Look at them, what a great team we were, over looking the fact we were missing someone.

After finding his number Kagami quickly hit the call button and waited.

"Yes Kagami-Kun?" What the hell? He didn't sound sick to Kagami.

"Where the hell are you? You didn't come to class and you're sure the hell not at practice!" Kagami snapped suddenly angry. If he didn't have a good reason for not being here the red head was going to blow a fuse.

"Oh, I didn't realize what day it was. I apologize. Something important came up that I have to take care of. I'll be to practice Sunday." Glaring down at the phone Kagami fumed before slamming the device back towards his ear.

"What the hell? You didn't realize what day it was!? You were in class yesterday and practice. What the hell happened between here and your home that made you forget the date?"

"I told you something important came up. Do not worry." That damn monotone voice of his was pissing Kagami off. Something was definitely wrong with this situation. Kuroko was lying to him, he just knew it.

Then he heard it the quite mumble of someone in the background. Kagami narrowed his eyes, he knew Kuroko's parents weren't due back for some time now. So who the hell was with him?

"I have to go Kagami-Kun, I am sorry I forgot." And before the light even had the chance to reply to his shadow the little bastard hung up on him.

He turned to tell his coach what Kuroko had said when he stumbled back. The whole damn team was crowded around him.

"Oi! Back up!" The short tempered teen snapped.

"Is Kuroko-Kun sick?" Riko asked frowning up at the first year.

"Hell no, something is going on with him and it's bugging the hell out of me."

Suddenly Riko was grinning evilly. "Well then, since he decided something was more important then practice as his coach it is my job to find out what. With the help of everyone else of course, will stop by his place when practice is over. And if it isn't a damn good reason I'm going to put the little monster in a Boston crab hold!"

* * *

Kuroko could feel Hanamiya frowning at him from his spot of the couch. Though the smaller teen was trying to ignore him and read his book in peace, but at this rate he was surly going to burn a hole through his book.

"Did you need something Hanamiya-Kun?" Kuroko asked, not even bothering to drop his book down to look at the sick teen.

"They're going to be pissed." The raven hair boy grumbled frustrated with the teen in front of him.

"That is nothing for you to worry about. Just get better." Kuroko knew his reply was going to anger Hanamiya-Kun, but he didn't care. He knew that anger was only there because he was afraid. Afraid Kuroko's team would be furious at him. Even if he denied it, somewhere under all that mystery and hiding he did their was a boy who needed help.

With what Kuroko wasn't sure of yet, he wasn't sure who was hurting him. And why he hurt others, but he would find out because even if Hanamiya was still on the defensive his walls were cracking every time Kuroko showed him kindness.

Kindness like now, when the said boy was leaning back on the couch pillows propping up his back his legs resting across the small space. And a large cup of hot chocolate in his hands.

He was afraid of kindness. Which was heart breaking. No one should be afraid of that, not in a million years.

"I should go." Hanamiya said struggling to get up off the couch. Kuroko shot off the arm chair rushing towards the injured boy. Hands gently on his shoulders he pushed Hanamiya back down on the couch.

"You will do no such thing, you are running a rather high fever. You will stay here and warm." He couldn't allow his to be walking the streets in these cold temperatures while sick. It would surly make him more ill.

"Damn it back the hell off, you are by no means big enough to do any damage to me. So move the fuck out of my way so I can leave!" Kuroko frowned Hanamiya seemed to be huffing for breath once more. Laying a hand on his forehead he jerked back at the heat there. He was practically on fire.

"I need you to calm down Hanamiya-Kun, you are agitating your wounds and your fever has spiked."

"I just want you to leave me alone! Why are you helping me!?" Fed up Kuroko jerked forward grabbing the boys face between his small hands holding him still.

Kuroko stared into those green odd eyes. "Because you need help and I want to be the one to help you."

Hanamiya shuttered. "You're fucking strange." He whispered looking away.

Kuroko almost smiled. He had one this fight it seemed.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the update! Poor angry Hanamiya, I'm going to make him suffer just a bit.**

 **Till next time!**

 **Drop me some feed back!**

 **XOXOXOXOXoX**


	4. Chapter 4

To all my lovely readers, I would like to let you know my stories are still very much in progress but unfortunately my computer crashed and is currently not in my possession. So until it is back from getting repairs I will not be able to post. Luckily I have my phone to inform you of this.

I have not abandoned my boys promise!


End file.
